Buttercream Icing
by supersadisticsam004
Summary: Like every couple about to get married, the groom and the bride hire a wedding planner. But what if the groom just happens to have a history  with the wedding planner? Story collab with Cloudspinner17
1. Small World

**A/N: I got the idea when our teacher showed us videos of how to decorate cakes. Then my friend, Cloudspinner17, and I decided that we'll have a collaboration. I get the odd numbered chapters and she gets the even numbered numbers. You can also find this story in her profile. If I don't update...blame her cause it's her turn to write the next chapter.**

**If you wanna help us, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions of if you just wanna talk, message me. I'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 – Small World<p>

I am _so _going to kill Thalia and Silena.

Here I am, on a date that Thalia and Silena set me up on. Don't get me wrong, Frederick is a good guy but he's just so…talkative. He told me that he met Silena when he bought coffee in Starbucks couple days ago. Our conversation was pretty much a monologue because he kept talking about how amazing his ex-girlfriend was so I just kept smiling and nodding. Luckily, my phone rang.

I looked at the caller ID, "Excuse me, I have to take this."

He nodded his head and took a sip of his coffee. I got up and went outside to answer the important call.

"Yes, Drew?"

"Annabeth, your one o'clock client came in early. They're in the lobby right now, waiting for you." Drew, my secretary, said.

"Tell them that I'm on my way."

I clicked the end button and mentally did a fist pump. That means the date would be cut short. I went back in the café and told Frederick that I needed to leave and cut the date short. Fortunately, he let me leave. I got my things, left him in the café, and headed to my office, which was only five blocks away. When I entered the building, the guard greeted me so I smiled at him and continued walking towards the elevator. A couple employees greeted me on my way to the elevator. Once I was inside, I pushed the button of the floor where my office was. I walked out of the elevator and went inside.

"The client is already inside, waiting for you." Drew said as she saw me walking towards the office.

"Thanks, Drew."

I stood in front of the door and took a deep breath.

Everyday, I would hear the words, "I want my house to be…" or "I want my wedding to be…" After having my own company, my friends suggested I try being something else other than being an architect. So after a year of being a wedding planner, I became a well-known wedding planner. Not only am I a famous architect, I'm also a well-known wedding planner. Not that I'm bragging or anything.

I exhaled then entered the room. I apologized to my client then sat down on my chair.

"I'm sorry for making you wait. So, what made you want a wedding planner?"

"Well, it all started when my fiancé and I argued on what icing we wanted. So I decided to get a wedding planner."

"Oh. What icing do you want for your cake?" I was ready to take down notes.

"I want chocolate ganache and the cake would be simple and have four cakes on top of each other."

"But what does your fiancé want?"

"He wants blue buttercream icing."

"Oh, so where do you want to have the wedding? What do you want the theme to be…" I looked down at the papers Drew gave me, "Ms. Dare."

"I want it to be in a giant gazebo in a park…and pictures of me and my fiancé will be all around, like a museum."

"What about your fiancé?"

"He wants it to be at a beach. I swear, he is oddly attracted to any body of water."

"Will your fiancé will be joining us, Ms. Dare?"

"Call me Rachel and he couldn't make it. He has work today so he'll be joining us tomorrow."

"Okay, so tell me what your want your wedding to be like."

"I want my wedding to be…"

Rachel took around an hour to describe her dream wedding. Without looking at the papers that Drew gave me, I could tell that she is an artist. She wants the place to look like a museum, that each wall would have a picture of her with her fiancé. She seems to be very much in love with her fiancé.

"Thank you very much for your time."

"It's my pleasure."

"So tomorrow at eleven in the morning?"

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow." I said while we shook hands.

As soon as Rachel left the office, I flopped down on my chair and closed my eyes. I was happy for my clients but I can't help but feel sad because I want a guy to love me like how they love their fiancées. I sighed, opened my eyes, and took a deep breath before looking at the folders on my table. I smiled when I saw that they were all in the architect bin.

After finishing my work, I looked at my watch and realized that I should be at the café where Thalia, Silena, Katie, and I usually meet. I got my purse, looked around if I missed anything, which I hadn't, and left. As I passed by Drew's desk, she gave me two folders. Looks like I have assignment. I said goodbye to Drew and left the building.

"If you do that to me again, I swear, you are going to die." I said as I sat down on our usual table.

"You're just exaggerating. Frederick is a nice guy." Silena said as she sat down on the seat in front of me.

"He kept talking about his ex-girlfriend." I said with a straight face.

"Oh."

"Guys, I can find a date myself. You don't have to do that for me. One, I'm quite happy with being single. It makes me focus on my job. Two, again, I can find my own date. Three, the dates you set me up on always end up being a disaster."

"Annabeth, you're already at the top of your game. You own one of the most successful architectural company and you're a well-known wedding planner. What else is there to focus on?" Thalia said as she sat down beside Silena with her cup of coffee.

"Keeping it that way."

"How could you find a date when you're not out there? You always have your head buried under all your work. Annabeth, you should set your work aside and be happy." Silena said.

"But I'm happy when I'm at work."

"Gods, why are you so stubborn?"

"Am not."

"Hey, guys. What are you talking about?" Katie said as she sat down beside me.

"Annabeth here, won't open to the world of dating." Silena gave me the stink eye.

"Yeah, it's like all of us are out and dating and you're stuck at home, working." Thalia said.

"Wait, Katie isn't dating anyone." I pointed out and all of us looked at her.

Katie glared at me but answered, "That's true but I have a customer flirting with me."

"Really? Do you know his name?" Silena asked.

"I'm not saying anything anymore." Katie stuck her tongue out at us, "Oh, this one is todays special."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A choco lava cake." Katie bragged since she baked that cake.

My friends were my team. Katie was a chef and specialized on pastries. I go to her for the wedding cakes and suggest my clients to buy cakes from her. Since Katie is a chef, she owned a café. We also meet up there everyday, after work and talk about our day. Silena followed her mom and became a supermodel. Her mom was one of the most famous supermodels alive, I mean, she's best friends with Tyra Banks. The good thing about that is while Silena was a model in the making, she had some of the famous models help and train her. After being famous worldwide, she went into fashion designing. Not only is she a model, she is also a famous designer with her own fashion line. I go to Silena for the bride's dress. And all the clients who bought dresses from her gave positive feedbacks. Thalia on the other hand was a photographer. Thalias pictures have caught the attention of different photographers known worldwide. Now, Thalia has been hired by powerful people but sometimes I get her as the wedding photographer.

"Hey, guys, I have to get going." I said after I finished my cup of coffee.

"Aw, why do you have to go so early?" Silena whined.

"I still have some work to do."

"Again with the work." Thalia said.

"I'm happy when I'm working." I got up and carried my things, "See you later, guys."

I hailed a cab, got in, and told the cabbie my address. I looked out the window as people, stores, restaurants, and traffic lights passed by. I sighed and looked at the folders that were sitting on my lap. I looked inside and smiled when I saw that they were house designs.

"We're here." The cabbie turned around and looked at me.

"Thank you." I said as I gave him my money.

I got out of the taxi and went in the building. I got in the elevator and pressed the button of the floor where my apartment was. I exited the elevator and walked to my door. I unlocked the door, entered, removed my shoes then sighed. Today was so exhausting. I went in my room and changed my clothes.

Ring! Ring!

The phone rang but I didn't bother running towards it, the answering machine would get it.

"We're sorry but neither Annabeth, Katie, Silena nor Thalia is home. Leave your message after the beep!"

Yeah, all four of us lived together. With all of our salaries combined, we managed to buy a big and classy apartment that pretty much took up the top floor. In order to have that much money, we all had to burn the midnight oil for a year.

The caller's message was a bit muffled so I didn't really hear why they wanted to call. I looked around my room and my eyes landed on the only picture frame that wasn't standing up. I stared at it for a few seconds, sighed and left my room. I went to the kitchen and did my work.

"I'm home, honey!" Silena greeted my gleefully.

Silena, Katie, and Thalia went in the kitchen and greeted me.

"Are you available tomorrow?" Thalia asked me.

"Don't tell me that you set me up on another date."

"We didn't." Katie said, "We just wanted a day out."

"Well I have work tomorrow. Sorry, guys." I apologized.

"Really? You have work on a _Sunday_." Silena said.

"Yeah, that's the couple's only free time. The same time, I'll look at new places for weddings to be held."

"Ugh, why are you such a workaholic?" Silena whined.

"That's how I was programmed." I stuck my tongue out at them the continued drawing the house design that was similar to what the client wanted.

It was around eleven at night when Thalia went in the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. I didn't mind her and continued drawing the design. She sat down beside me and pushed the cup of coffee towards me. I looked at the cup of coffee and mouthed thank you. Sometimes I think Thalia is the only one who truly understands me. She smiled, got up, gave me a pat on the back, and left me.

It's official; I'm the only one awake in the apartment.

It was two in the morning; I'm on the couch watching MythBusters. I was ready for bed but the problem is, I couldn't sleep. When the credits appeared, I turned off the television and looked around the apartment if I left anything on. Once I was sure, I went in my room. I sat on the bed and stared at the picture frame. I just stared at it because I knew if I looked at the picture, nothing but sadness and longingness would fill me. I turned off the lights and went under the covers.

_Why did everything fall apart? What __happened?_

xxxxx

I woke up at nine in the morning when my alarm went off. I was still sleepy but I had to get up and go to work. I got my robe and towel and went to the bathroom. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Once I was squeaky clean, I went to my room to get ready. I opened my closet, revealing my collection of pencil skirts, blouses, and blazers, and picked out what I'm going to wear for today, which was a black pencil skirt, black blazer, and a white blouse.

When I left the apartment, I was wearing my black Louboutin pumps with my hair into a bun while carrying my purse and clipboard. Every time I looked at places for weddings, I always have my clipboard with me. I stopped by Katie's café, bought my usual coffee and three muffins for my breakfast, and headed to the boathouse that Rachel and her fiancé might consider as a place for their wedding.

I got to the boat house and it was only thirty minutes after ten. I got my pen ready cause I'll be taking a lot of notes.

"Annabeth?" Somebody behind me asked.

I turned around and saw a girl with short red hair and green eyes, wearing a Sunday dress, behind me, "Oh, good morning, Ms. Dare." I greeted her.

"Again, call me Rachel. I thought you bailed on me." She said then laughed.

"So is your fiancé joining us?" I asked her.

"Yeah, he's just outside looking for a parking spot."

"Oh good." I smiled before walking away and taking down notes.

I walked around and a few minutes later I heard a masculine voice. That must be him.

"Hey, honey, found a good parking spot?" Rachel asked then I heard then kiss.

I gave them privacy by not looking. I walked around, looking at the place, when my eyes landed on a guy when my eyes landed on a guy who I assume is the fiancé. He wore a blue shirt, jeans, and sneakers. His back was to me so I couldn't see his face. He has shaggy jet black hair and he was currently hugging Rachel from behind.

"So are you going to tell me who the wedding planner is?" He asked her.

"Annabeth." Rachel sounded proud when she said my name.

"Annabeth?"

"You know, Annabeth Chase."

He dropped his arms and turned around, facing me. Rachel had a big bright smile while her fiancé's sea green eyes stared at me, a bit hurt…or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Annabeth?" He said in disbelief.

"Percy?" I said, not believing my eyes.

Great, I'm planning my ex-husband's wedding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Question of the Chapter: Ganache or Buttercream Icing? :)**

**I won't be updating until Cloudspinner17 is done writing the next chapter. :(**


	2. Coffee stained Flashbacks

**A/N: If you wanna help us, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions of if you just wanna talk, message us. We'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Coffee stained Flashback<p>

"You're what?" Thalia yelled while Silena and Katie both gaped at me.

I nodded miserably. "Yeah, small world huh?" I chuckled nervously. "Who knew that I'd be meeting him after all these years?"

I took a sip of my coffee. Okay, it was more than just a sip.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my three friends exchange worried glances. I sighed.

"Guys, I'm okay. Really, I'm fine." I traced the rim of my cup with my pinky finger as I thought about our meeting yesterday.

It's been three years since we last saw each other, and that was in the courtroom.

It was silent for a few moments until Katie broke it, "So, you don't feel bad about it?"

I shrugged, "Not really," I looked down on my cup and fidgeted. "I do feel weird about it though." I put my cup on top of the table and fixed my skirt, avoiding looking at them.

"Don't you feel, I don't know, uncomfortable?" Silena asked.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

"Annabeth, have you forgotten that you were married to him?"

I gave Thalia a sharp look. "Of course not!"

"Then why wouldn't you– "

"You know what? Can we just talk about something else? Please?" I begged.

They all looked at each other and sighed.

"So, how was your day Katie? A lot of customers today?" Okay, it was a lame attempt at diverting the conversation, but still, anything to get them to change the topic.

She shrugged, "It was okay I guess. And yeah, there were a lot of customers." She sipped her juice and darted her eyes away from us.

I guess when she darted her eyes away from us she saw something because the next thing we know, she started choking on her drink.

"Are you okay Katie?" Silena asked as she rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah.. I'm fine.. I thought I saw someone.. No biggie.." she coughed and cleared her throat.

"Uhh…Annabeth? Would you like to go to the bathroom?"

"Huh? Why?" I threw Katie a quizzical look.

"Because you're drenched in coffee." Silena pointed to my coffee soaked clothes.

"How'd this happen?"

They shrugged. "I guess when you were trying to help Katie, you spilled your coffee in the process but you just didn't notice." Thalia answered.

Great, I don't even have a set of clean clothes with me to change in to. I should have anticipated that something like this would have happened.

"I didn't bring any clean clothes today."

Then, to my surprise, the three of them laughed.

"Guys! This is no laughing matter. I'm soaked in coffee!"

Thalia put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Annabeth, we live down the street."

Oh. Well that was embarrassing.

I smiled at them sheepishly and asked Silena to bring me a set of clean clothes. I told them that I wasn't going to go out looking like this so she gladly agreed. But I realized the mistake I made five minutes too late. Knowing Silena, I would be wearing something very girly.

I sighed and proceeded to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I splashed water unto my face and tried to unscramble my thoughts. But the incident yesterday keeps creeping up on me again and again all throughout the day.

_*****Flashback to yesterday*****_

"Percy?"

"Annabeth, I can't believe that we would meet again." He smiled.

"Yeah…."

"Wait," Rachel said, "you two know each other?"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"Um, yeah…"

"How?" she asked.

He gulped. "Oh, um, ah, well, you see– " I cut off his nervous chatter and answered Rachel.

"We were classmates all throughout elementary and high school and were schoolmates during college." It wasn't really a lie. I just didn't want her to know that we were married at some point in our lives.

"Really? Wow! That's a seriously long time." She grinned.

"Yeah… It seemed like I couldn't shake him off since we still managed to end up in the same college."Then my eyes widened, just for a split second, at my slip-of-the-tongue moment. Luckily, she hadn't caught on.

"Why don't we discuss wedding matters over lunch?" Rachel suggested. I agreed.

We left the boathouse and went to The Grill Room, a restaurant near the Hudson River.

The hostess led us to a table next to a large window with a beautiful view overlooking the river.

"Hello, my name is Jennette and I will be your server tonight." Our waitress said. As soon as she finished taking our orders she left our table, and Rachel and I began to talk.

We talked about the locations, schedules, who will be there, who will be the photographer (to which I suggested Thalia), and a lot more.

Our waitress arrived with our food after ten minutes and placed the plates on the table. She asked us if we needed anything else, Rachel and Percy both shaking their heads at her. I told her I would like a blueberry cheesecake after our lunch was done. After she left the table Rachel and I resumed talking.

We were talking all throughout lunch except for Percy. He hasn't even uttered a peep since we entered the restaurant. That was fine by me.

We were nearing the end of lunch when I realized I forgot to ask her something.

"Um, Ms. Dare, I mean, Rachel? I forgot to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's stupid and very uncharacteristic of me. But I was sidetracked and it must have slipped form my mind."

"Just spit it out Annabeth." We both laughed.

"Okay, okay. I should have asked you this since the first meeting though. Anyway, here's the question: When do you want the wedding to be?"

She was thoughtful for a moment. Then she grinned.

"I want the wedding to be in spring."

Next to her, Percy tensed.

"Spring time?" he asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's the perfect time for a wedding. The flowers are in bloom, the grass is greener, everything looks fresh, and it comes after winter. It also has the perfect weather; not too hot and not too cold. But I don't want to have that clichéd June wedding." She had this big grin on her face and her green eyes were sparkling as she talked about a spring time wedding.

"Why, do you not like it?" she asked Percy.

He squirmed in his seat. "It's just that, I find a wedding in spring kind of ridiculous."

My eyes flashed with anger as a gasp escaped my lips.

I didn't mean for that gasp to come out loudly but since they noticed, there's no turning back now.

"Why? What's wrong Annabeth?" Rachel asked. My eyes darted to Percy and saw that he was staring at his already empty plate, deep in thought. Or so I thought.

"Nothing really," I averted my gaze away from him as I spoke, "it's just that, I found your _fiancé's _comment insulting since _I_ was married during the spring." I tried to keep the tone of my voice calm and collected even though all I wanted to do was rip his throat in front of Rachel.

"Oh? You're married?" she sounded so shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out snidely." She backpedalled.

"It's fine." I smiled at her despite the fact that I wanted to cry right then and there. How could he say such things?

"No, I feel really bad that that comment came out like that. I mean, yes I was kind of shocked but not for the reason you think. It's just that, I didn't know that you're married since I didn't see a ring on your finger."

"It's fine Rachel. You didn't need to explain to me." I smiled at her. I chanced a glance at Percy and saw that he was looking out the window.

"And to answer your question, yes I was married, but not anymore." I looked down on my now ringless left hand, remembering the gold band that used to sit there everyday and every night – I never took it off, not once – during my marriage, if you could even call it that.

"What do you mean?" she seemed confused.

I sighed, "I got divorced three years ago." I kept my tone light and free of any bitterness.

"I'm sorry." Rachel sent me a sad smile and put her hand on top of mine in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. But coming from the woman that my ex-husband was going to marry in five months, it was anything _but_ comfort.

I swallowed the lump that seemed to form in my throat and managed to smile at her convincingly.

"If it's okay, can I ask why you got divorced?"

I tensed but I think she barely noticed it.

"I mean, you don't have to tell me, I get that it's private matter but," she looked into my eyes, green meeting gray, "I just want to know what kind of man would agree to a divorce with a successful and beautiful woman like you. It honestly made me curious."

I thought about it for a moment.

It's been years since anyone asked why I was divorced. And yet I always gave them the same answer.

_We needed a break. He pursued his swimming career while I continued what I wanted to do…_

But I felt compelled to tell her the real story. Yet I couldn't do that, not with Percy here.

So I changed tactic, I told her the truth but not all of it.

"It just seemed like he didn't love me anymore. I have to say I felt a bit neglected during our marriage." I traced the rim of my glass with my pinky finger, avoiding their heated gazes.

It was quiet for a few moments. It was unusually quiet in the restaurant. I usually like the silence since it helps me concentrate or clear my thoughts but the silence right now is anything but. In fact, I've never heard silence quite this loud.

Eventually, Rachel broke the silence and for that I was grateful.

"Why did you feel that way?"

I guess I spoke too soon. Why couldn't she just drop it?

"Rachel, maybe you shouldn't be asking those questions. I mean you hardly know her and you keep asking questions about her personal life. It _is_private matter." Percy said. He shot me a small smile, but I ignored it. If he thinks he can be forgiven for that spring wedding comment earlier by a smile then he's sorely mistaken.

"Oh my goodness. You're right Percy. I'm sorry Annabeth, I got a little carried away there." She gave me an apologetic smile and I smiled at her in return.

We continued to discuss wedding topics but my mind was preoccupied. After that, I stood up, thanked them for the lunch, and told them I'd be on my way.

"But why so soon though?" she asked.

"I have another appointment. Thanks again Rachel. Percy." I bid them goodbye and left.

_*****End flashback*****_

I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

"Annabeth, you have got to focus. Forget about everything that happened and just focus on the fact that you are doing what you love." I gave myself a pep talk. In the middle of me talking to myself, I heard a knock on the door.

"It's open!" I yelled. Then I felt stupid for doing that, knowing that this was a public place and not the bathroom at home.

"Annabeth?" Katie poked her head from the door.

"Oh, it's just you Katie. Come on in." I sat on the sink and put my head on my hands and groaned.

"Are you okay Annabeth?"

"Yeah, it's just a headache."

She gave me the clothes as I walked over to one of the cubicles. I hung my clean clothes on the hook that was on the door and began to change into the clean clothes.

"You're just overworked Annabeth." Katie said as I finished dressing up. It was a light blue button-up blouse that went past my hips, paired with a black ruffled skirt that ended one inch above my knees. I had on my black three-inch Gucci heels that Silena gave to me as birthday present last year. Surprisingly, I looked good.

I fixed my hair into a high ponytail with the bangs swept to the side. I gathered my coffee stained clothes and put them inside the plastic bag.

"Hey Katie?" I asked as I walked out of the cubicle.

"Yeah?" she was fixing her make up when I stood next to her in front of the mirror.

"What did you see?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." She was still looking at me confusedly.

"A while ago, you said you saw something and that's why you choked."

Realization flashed on her face as she put down her lipstick. "Oh, that."

"Yeah… What did you see?"

"Nothing really." But judging from the blush creeping on her face it was _something._

"Let me rephrase my question: _Who_ did you see?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Okay fine. But promise you won't tell anyone. Especially not the girls." She stared into my eyes.

I nodded. "I promise."

"Okay, here goes… His name is Travis Stoll…"

She went on for about ten minutes just talking about how they met and the few dates they went on.

I must have had a confused expression on my face because she explained to me that they have been meeting secretly for the past month.

"So that's why you're always out on Friday nights. But you never really told us what you were doing."

She shrugged. "I didn't want you guys to find out yet. I'm sorry."

I smiled. "Katie, it's okay. I think it's cute that you're dating your stalker customer." I snickered.

She slapped my arm. "Shut up Annie."

We both laughed.

"Come on. The girls are probably wondering what took us so long and though that we fell into the toilet or something."

And with that, we left the bathroom together.

But my mind was still consumed by a certain black-haired green-eyed man.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**This chapter was written by my friend CloudSpinner14, NOT me so all credit and praise for this chapter goes to her. **

**Chapter 1-SSS004**

**Chapter 2-CS17**

**Next chapter will be coming very soon :D**

****Please review the story on her profile too.****

**Question of the Chapter: Which do you prefer? Muffins or cupcakes?**


	3. Haunted by Unwanted Memories

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I was focused on my other stories, She Moves In With Us and Please Don't Leave Me. Better late than never, right? :)**

**If you wanna help us, if you have any complains, questions, suggestions of if you just wanna talk, message us. We'll reply :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Haunted by Unwanted Memories<p>

Again, I left early. Thalia, Katie, and Silena stayed at the café. As I got home, I immediately started working. I have to say, working helped me push away unwanted thoughts.

"Honey? I'm home." Silena greeted me.

"I'm in the kitchen." I shouted back.

"Annabeth, seriously? You're at work the whole day and when you go home, you're still working."

I nodded, continued working, and did a hand gesture as if dismissing her. I heard her sigh and whisper something to herself.

When I finished my second cup of coffee, that's when I told myself that I should go to sleep. I locked the front door, turned off all the appliances before going to my room. After I brushed my teeth and took a half bath, I went to bed. I got comfortable but all I did was toss and turn. I sat up and noticed that the moonlight was shining on the frame that wasn't standing up. I sighed, stood up, and walked towards the picture frame. At this moment, I was tearing up a bit. My hand was shaking as I reached for the frame.

I covered my mouth as I looked at the picture. It was the first Christmas that Percy and I celebrated as a married couple. It was a stolen picture but it looked beautiful. Percy was hugging me from behind, smiling, and trying to kiss my cheek, but I was pushing him away while laughing. We were wearing identical Christmas themed sweaters; Percy wanted it. Both of us looked so happy and seeing it years after the divorce made me want it all back. I put the frame back, still not standing up, and went back to bed.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to go to sleep, and the next thing I knew I was already asleep.

I was in the library, taking down notes, and researching on different classical architectural structures.

"And it was made for the king." I said to myself as I wrote down notes.

I was minding my own business when somebody put their hands in front of my eyes. I put down and pencil and my hands went to the ones covering my eyes. I was smiling and laughing silently because I was a hundred percent sure that this person was my friend.

"Guess who." The person whispered in my ear.

I smiled before saying, "Hmm, is it Luke?" I knew who it was but I was just playing with this person.

"Nope, guess again."

"Is it Nico?"

"Nope, guess again."

"I give up. Who is it?"

"It's Percy." He said before kissing my cheek, removing his hands in front of my eyes, and sitting beside me.

"I knew it was you. I was about to say your name," I said in mock dismay.

"What are you doing?" Percy looked at the book for a while before giving it back to me.

"I'm taking down notes. The professor doesn't give that much details on things so I'm doing that for him."

"How long have you been here?"

"Ever since my fifth period ended." I said as I continued writing down notes.

He was quiet for a while before saying, "That's hours ago!"

"Shh!" I shushed him before saying, "I really want to be on the Dean's list."

"You don't even have to try."

"Oh shut up. Why are you even here?"

"I was looking for you and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat out for dinner." He smiled at me.

"I'm sorry. I have to take down notes and study them." I looked at him apologetically.

He sighed then said, "Why don't I just drop some dinner for you at your dorm?"

"You're the best." I smiled at him.

"I know." He smiled back and said, "I should get going."

He stood up and leaned down to kiss me. After we kissed, he left.

I stayed at the library for hours just doing extra research. When the library was starting to close up, I got my things and left, feeling satisfied with my research. I went back to the dorm, tired and hungry. Thalia, my roommate also Percy's cousin, was already there. She was busy studying when I arrived.

"Hey, Thalia." I said as I entered the room.

"Hey." She nodded and continued studying.

I changed my clothes for comfortable shorts and a huge shirt. I was currently looking for what Percy said he'll bring me.

"Oh yeah, Percy dropped some food for you." Thalia said.

"Yeah, he told me he would. Where is it?"

"It's on top of your table."

"Oh."

I went to my desk and a couple plastic bags were on top. Percy bought me Chinese food. I smiled and started eating. As I ate the last dumpling, someone knocked on the door. I shoved the dumpling in my mouth before heading to the door. When I opened the door, I saw a very familiar face that I came to love. Percy was smiling at me while holding two ice cream cones.

"I just brought you dessert." He said.

I let him in and said, "How did you know I was here?"

"The library closed up an hour ago." He said as he sat down on my bed.

I nodded, considering. I sat down on the chair in front of him and looked at the ice cream. One was bubblegum and the other was vanilla.

"So which one is mine?" I asked him.

He gave me the vanilla flavored one and we both ate our ice creams.

"So do you have any problems in Marine Biology?" I asked him.

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can help; if you want."

"As much as I want to spend time with you, I have to say no. You have your own problems like your professor who doesn't give details."

"Okay, if you say so." I said before licking my ice cream.

When I finished my ice cream, I cleaned up the remains of my dinner. I looked at the clock and realized that there was around ten minutes until visiting hours ended and around ten minutes till the curfew of Percy's dorm.

"You should get going." I said as I sat down beside him.

Percy looked at the clock before saying, "Yeah, I should."

I went to the door and accompanied Percy.

"See you tomorrow, Percy." I said as he went out the door.

He turned around, wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me.

"Good night, Annabeth." He said before walking away.

"Sweet dreams, Seaweed Brain." I called to his retreating form.

I closed the door and smiled to myself.

I woke up breathing hard and sweating. That was the first time I dreamt of Percy in three years. I looked at my clock and noticed I woke up a couple minutes earlier than my alarm. I got up and got ready.

"See you later, guys." I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait, Annabeth!" Katie called.

"Yeah?"

"Want to have lunch later?"

"Yeah, sure."

I left the apartment and rode a taxi going to the office. As I entered the building, people greeted me. I went to the elevator while carrying the folders I brought home last night.

"Good morning, Annabeth. There's a cup of coffee on top of your desk. Your clients will start coming in around ten." Drew said before I entered my office.

"Thanks, Drew."

I entered my office and sat down on the chair behind my desk. I took a long sip of coffee before I started working. I started with drawing houses and ended with planning weddings. The last folder in the wedding section was Rachel and Percy's. I looked at the forms they filled up. There was no doubt that Percy wanted an ocean themed wedding and Rachel wanted a gallery themed one. I wonder how I was going to combine that. I looked out the window to at least get an idea on how I'm going to do this wedding but my mind was busy on other things.

I was walking on the edge of the pool, waiting for Percy to get out of the pool so we can leave already. I was a bit cranky because things didn't go so well at work. I rolled up my pants and sat down in the edge; I might as well do something.

"Percy, are you through? Everyone else left except you."

"You seem mad." Percy pointed out.

"Crappy day at work. C'mon let's go. I'm starving."

"I'll be out in a few."

I got up but something caught my foot. It pulled me so I fell into the pool. There was nothing or no one in the pool except for Percy.

"Percy!" I screamed as I resurfaced.

He was hugging me from behind, chuckling gently, before whispering, "Just thought you wanted to cool off."

I broke away from his hug, "Now I'm soaking wet and I didn't bring any extra clothes. We can't eat out now, can we?" I said, frustrated, before swimming to the edge of the pool.

"Wait, Annabeth, I think you dropped something."

I looked back at Percy with an irritated expression, "What?"

"I think you dropped something. Wait, I'll get it." Percy said before swimming to the bottom of the pool.

While Percy was busy looking for something I dropped, I was trying to go out of the pool without using the ladder. I would sink to the bottom of the pool and as my feet touched the bottom, I would push myself up. As I resurface, I would hold the edge of the pool and try to carry myself out of the water. If I couldn't carry myself, I would try to swing my leg over to the edge and roll away from the edge until I have enough space to stand up. Unfortunately, my attempts failed. When Percy resurfaced, I was still in the pool. He swam beside me, looking nervous.

"So, what did I drop?" I asked, still a bit annoyed.

"I think you dropped this." He was holding a ring between his forefinger and his thumb.

I looked at the ring with my eyebrows scrunched up, "Percy, that's not mine."

"Are you sure?" He asked, nervous.

"I'm a hundred percent sure."

"Oh." His eyebrows scrunched up and he was quiet for a few seconds before saying, "Annabeth, will you marry me?"

"What?" That caught me off guard.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes." I said softly.

"Yes?" He said as he broke into a smile.

"Yes, Percy, yes."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me full on the lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Where's the ring?" I asked after we kissed.

He smiled at me then said, "Now I think you dropped something you really own."

"Annabeth, your ten o'clock is here." Drew's voice brought me back.

I shook my head as if to erase the memories that intruded my mind. I turned my chair so I was facing the table and drank my coffee. I winced as the lukewarm coffee touched my tongue. I closed Rachel and Percy's folder and quickly chugged down my coffee.

Good thing I wouldn't be seeing Percy and Rachel for a while.

"Let them in."

A few seconds later, a couple went in my office. They sat down and started talking about their dream house. That was the start of different people talking about their dream house or dream wedding. I looked at the clock and realized that it as twelve.

I pushed the button on the speaker before asking, "Drew, are there any more appointments?"

"No, your next appointment would be at one thirty."

"Thank you, Drew."

I got my purse and cell phone. I left the building and walked to the diner where we would be having lunch. That diner was one of our favorites. As I went in, I heard someone call me. I looked around and saw the girls with menus. I went over and sat with them.

"Sorry I'm late. The last client wanted her wedding to be underwater."

"How are you going to do that?" Thalia asked me.

"I don't know yet. She wants to wear a bikini during the ceremony. Only her bikini."

"Wow, I wonder if the priest would allow that." Silena laughed.

"Hey, guys. What would you want?" Tammi asked us.

"Hey, Tammi." All of us greeted her.

We said our orders and after a few minutes later our food arrived. Silena was talking about fashion week, Thalia was talking about a photograph exhibit, and Katie was talking about a cooking contest where she will be a judge. I was listening but my mind refused to.

Everything was perfect.

I walked down the aisle, along with my father and instead of linking our arms together, I held his hand. I didn't mind the people who were looking at me because my eyes were focused on the guy who was waiting for me at the end of the aisle. Percy was wearing a black tux with a blue tie. He was smiling at me and everything felt like a dream. Who knew I was going to marry my high school sweetheart?

"You look beautiful as always." Percy whispered as he held my hand.

The ceremony went fast or was it just me? Despite the fast ceremony I could still remember Percy stumbling on his vows which I found adorable.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take Annabeth Chase as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

He stared into my eyes and said, "I do."

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take Perseus Jackson as your lawfully wedded husband?"

I smiled at him before saying, "I do."

At that moment nothing else mattered except the words, "I do" and the man standing with me at the altar, Percy.

My cell phone on top of the table rang causing me to break away from my thoughts. I grabbed my phone and answered it.

"Drew?"

"Your one thirty appointment is early."

I looked at my watch and said, "Thirty minutes early? Why in the world do they go there early? Tell them I'm coming."

I ended the call before announcing, "I'm leaving, guys. The client came in thirty minutes earlier than scheduled."

They said their good byes and I was off. I walked back to the building and went up to my office. That's when work started again.

"Drew, any more appointments?" I asked as I looked at the clock.

"Nope, you're free."

I sighed in relief, got my things, and left the building. Of course, I had folders with me. I was tempted to just head home and sleep but a book continuing one of my favorite series got published a year ago and now is the only free time I got. I went to my favorite bookstore and looked for that book.

"Mocking Jay." I kept mumbling to myself as I looked for it.

When I finally saw it, I ran to it and grabbed it but I couldn't get it off the shelf. It was as if it was glued to the shelf or somebody else wanted it. I was still holding it as I peeked to see who it was. My eyes widened as I saw a certain black haired and green eyed gut on the other side.

"Annabeth?"

"Percy?"

Great. Just my luck.

Somehow Percy managed to talk me into drinking coffee with him. Now we were sitting at Katie's café, drinking coffee and catching up on things.

"This is my favorite café. I always go here if I can." He said as he sat down.

"Katie would love to hear that." I said mostly to myself.

"Katie? Katie Gardner? She owns this café?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Wow. I always thought she'd have a flower shop of what. I always go here because of the pastries and every time I come here, I always see a girl with blonde curly hair, most of the time in black, and is always looking outside. I can't help but notice that she always looks sad."

I cleared my throat and said, "That would be me."

"What? That was you all along? All those years. I could've talked to you but I never had the courage to."

I smiled and looked around to find things we can talk about, "You're reading books now. That's new."

"Oh this?" He said pointing to the book we both wanted but in the end he bought it, "Yeah, Rachel keeps talking about this book so I decided to read it for myself."

"Oh." For some weird reason that made me feel hurt.

He noticed the folders I brought with me, "You're still a workaholic, I see."

I just smiled at him and took a long sip of my coffee.

"What have been up to lately?"

I was about to answer when his phone rang.

"Excuse me." He excused himself before answering, "Rachel? Oh yeah. Yeah, sure, of course. I love you too."

When he said those last four words, I felt my heart stop beating for a while.

"Looks like we're out of time. Are you sure you don't want the book?" He asked as he held out the book.

"No, I don't want the book. You keep it, you bought it anyway."

"Okay, if you say so. Bye, Annabeth, I'll see you around."

I just smiled at him then he was off to wherever he and Rachel will meet up.

I know I shouldn't feel hurt and all because it's been three years but I don't know; I just do. I stayed there for a while but, again, my mind decided to go back in time.

I was wearing my pajamas, my hair was in a messy ponytail, and it was five in the morning. I was watching TV because I couldn't sleep. I was sitting on the sofa and this moment, my eyes were swollen because of crying. Percy and I just got divorced. He's staying at our apartment while I was staying at Thalia's. I shouldn't be crying right now because it was mutual and I'm a strong and independent woman. I know that I can get through this.

I was flipping through the cannels when I passed by a sports channel. I went back and decided to watch it. They showed a clip from the swimming competition before returning to the conference.

"I have a question for Percy Jackson." A reporter said.

I was tempted to turn the TV off but I decided to watch it.

"What would you like to say after your success for today?" The reporter asked.

Percy smiled before saying, "I would like to thank my coach, the people who supported me, especially my wif-" He stopped himself, looked down, and kept quiet for a couple seconds.

I turned the TV off because there were fresh hot tears streaming down my cheeks. I wiped them away with the back of my hand and told myself to stop.

At least he achieved one of his goals in life; to be a famous and successful swimmer.

I shook my head, to erase the memory of after the divorce. I wiped the single tear that streamed down my cheek and choked back the tears that were threatening to burst out any second now.

How could something so perfect turn out to be such a disaster?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! :)**

**Tell me what you think of the chapter. Write a review. It makes me smile throughout the day. So make me happy and write a review :D**

**Chapter 1-SSS004**

**Chapter 2-CS17**

**Chapter 3-SSS004**

****Please review the story on her profile too.****

**Question of the Chapter: Have you ever tried going out of the pool without a ladder using that technique? :D**


End file.
